


Curse

by torino10154



Series: Million Words Collection [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fingerfucking, Het, Mind Manipulation, Rape, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written for sdk who asked for Draco/anyone, curse.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Series: Million Words Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210421
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written for sdk who asked for Draco/anyone, curse.

Lily didn't know what was wrong with her but when her boss, Draco Malfoy, asked after some files, she found herself sweating profusely and—she blushed just thinking about it—incredibly _warm_ between her thighs. She kept clenching her legs together as he spoke, watching his hands move and imagining them caressing her body.

He was an attractive man, everyone said so, but she'd never felt this way before. As if she might die if she didn't have him.

Shaking her head, she decided it would be best if she left work. Perhaps a nap, and a wank, truth be told, would set her to rights.

Lily went to his office door and knocked lightly.

"Come in," he said and the same feeling of arousal washed over her. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the room.

"Shut the door please," he said without looking up. She stood a moment waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing.

"Ah, Lily, I was expecting Mr Zabini." He cocked his head. "Are you well? You look a bit flushed."

"I came in to ask if it would be all right to leave a bit early. I've been feeling a bit strange the last few hours."

Draco stood, the look of concern on his face growing. "Let's have a look at you, then."

"Oh, it's all right," she started, taking a step back as he moved closer. "I thought I might pop into my dad's office, have him check and see if I was cursed."

"Cursed!" Draco's brows shot up. "How? Why? Who could have done such a thing?" He gripped her upper arms and directed her toward his sofa but his touch sent electricity through her body and she couldn't keep herself from moaning.

"Did I hurt you?" he said softly, laying her back against the sofa, his hands now rubbing up and down her arms, nearly caressing her.

"No," she whispered. 

"Let's get you out of these restrictive clothes," he said, finding the buttons of her blouse.

"Wait," she said, her thoughts becoming muddled. She wanted him—oh, how she wanted him—but she was forgetting something. Something important.

"Yes?" he said, his broad, warm hand settling over one of her breasts and squeezing.

"Yesssss," she hissed and arched her back. "Yes, please."

Draco smiled at her. "It'll be my pleasure."

Lily lay back as Draco undressed her, his hands moving over every inch of flesh as it was revealed. He lifted her skirt and pressed his fingers to her knickers. She couldn't help but push into his hand so desperate was she for his touch.

"I'll take care of you, don't worry, Lily," he said, standing to take off his shirt and remove his trousers.

Lily's mouth watered as he pushed his pants off and revealed his long, hard cock.

"I've been waiting for you." He tugged her knickers off and then used both hands to spread her thighs. "Look how wet you are." 

Lily gasped as he pushed two fingers into her, the ache in her core intensifying as he began finger-fucking her, thumb brushing her clit expertly, taking her nearly to the edge. It was so good but she needed more.

"More, please," she begged, wild with lust.

As if he'd been waiting for just this moment, suddenly Draco pulled back and bodily turned her so she was on her knees on the sofa, face to the wall.

She felt his hands on her hips and then he entered her in a single hard thrust, making her cry out.

He was no longer tender, gripping her hips almost painfully, biting at the top of her shoulder near her neck.

She moaned and whimpered until she felt his hand cover her mouth to silence her as he pounded into her. 

Now the only sound in the room was the slap of their flesh and the squeak of their sweaty skin on the leather sofa. 

"Fuck," he ground out, slamming into her once more, his cock throbbing inside her as he came. He thrust a few more times slowly before pulling out.

When Lily finally moved, Draco was nearly finished dressing.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, sharply.

Feeling humiliated, Lily pulled on her clothes without looking at him, trying to figure out what to do now.

She froze as he approached, terrified of what he might do.... 

"Feeling better?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

Lily blinked. Then blinked again.

"What happened?"

"You said you weren't feeling well so you had a nap on my sofa. Don't you remember?" He smiled kindly. 

That sounded vaguely familiar and yet she couldn't quite recall. Perhaps a headache. She'd been getting awful ones recently. Too much black tea her Aunt Hermione always said.

"I find a short nap in the middle of the day is rejuvenating," Draco said and opened the door to his office just as Mr Zabini was entering the outer office for his appointment.

"Blaise, right on time," Draco said brightly as Lily sat down in her chair at her desk. She'd clearly needed the short nap as she now felt ready to tackle the large stack of files on her desk.

"Draco, you dog," Mr Zabini said as he walked past her and clapped Draco on the shoulder, laughing uproariously.

Lily didn't hear what else was said as Draco shut the door behind them.


End file.
